


Weightless

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu is weary and brave. Javi is... Javi is just smitten.Featuring Yuzu's lipgloss.





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsDaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/gifts).

> The other day, I convinced my friend MsDaring to try and write fic for the first time. I threw a very random prompt her way: "write about Yuzu's lipgloss". And she did. And I did at the same time, so we could compare our notes. Here's my fic. 
> 
> But make sure to read her delightful and _hot_ take: [The Baader-Meinhof effect of lip-gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066836)
> 
> Miss B, thank you for all the lip-glossy fun and goodness!

Yuzu stumbles in, rubbing at his temples and untucking his tie. While the rest of them had gone out for a lazy lunch break, Yuzu had other obligations – interviews, meetings with officials and sponsors… He looks worn, and pale, and Javi feels a small pang of concern. The shows themselves are not easy, for Yuzu especially, since he insists on giving it his best at each and every one of them. Javi cannot imagine going through the whole shebang of being Yuzuru Hanyu, the country’s darling and poster boy for the Japanese Skating Federation, on top of daily performances. 

Yuzu sighs quietly and Javi looks at him again, properly this time. And notices the lipgloss. Yuzu’s lips are glistening with it. Javi kind of detests how overtly put-together they make him look for all his official appearances – he much prefers Yuzu to just be himself, which mostly involves comfortable sports clothes or loose t-shirts rather than ties and jackets that never fit him right, anyway. But Javi also cannot take his eyes off him whenever Yuzu shows up looking like this, all  _ pretty _ . As if his mouth was not distracting enough as is, the gloss just seems to draw Javi’s eyes like a magnet.

Yuzu smacks his lips together, clearly trying to swallow some of the rather thick coat of gloss.

“Do you like it?” Javi asks, and immediately curses himself. He had meant to ask  _ Are you okay? _ , but no, his brain seems to have short-circuited somewhere between Yuzu’s pink shiny lips and the way his eyelashes look so dark against his pale skin.

Yuzu looks up, clearly startled, as if he only just noticed that he is not alone in the locker room. It is, admittedly, quite early – there are still a couple of hours left before the late afternoon show, and most of the skaters tend to trickle in later. Javi, with his ambitious plans for quads despite his creaking knees, figured it might be a good idea to take extra time to warm up and stretch. 

“Oh, hi, Javi,” Yuzu smiles and despite his obvious fatigue, it is a real smile, the one that scrunches up his nose and makes his eyes crinkle into two narrow slits. “What? What do I like - ?”

Javi feels idiotic but his eyes once again snap to Yuzu’s glossy mouth, which seems to make  _ his own _ mouth pathetically out of control. “Um, I meant – the lipgloss. And everything else,” he adds quickly, gesturing to Yuzu’s now discarded tie, hoping that he’s making at least some semblance of sense.

Yuzu blushes the faintest shade of pink, then shrugs. “It tastes like strawberry.”

That is not the kind of information Javi needed, not at all, because now he wonders about that taste – or more specifically, about the taste of Yuzu’s mouth. It is not the first time Javi has wondered this. In fact, he could barely think of anything else since PyeongChang, as if realizing that he would  _ not _ be seeing Yuzu daily anymore turned something inside him upside down and made him see clearly the fact he has been denying for years – that his feelings where Yuzu is concerned are well beyond the realm of simple friendship. 

Since he finally found the courage to call it quits with Marina, he has been thinking of that even more – of how it would feel to kiss Yuzu, to hug him not in a friendly way but in a way that would make Yuzu see just how much Javi cares, to hold him in ways that would make both their hearts race...

The break-up had not been easy, it never was going to be, but Javi knows Marina and him both saw that it just didn’t work – not when they were, for the first time in the history of their relationship, not long distance, but seeing each other daily, sharing a space more often than not.

So now here he is, single, stupid with want, and completely smitten with the man currently chewing at his lip just across the small locker room.

“Everything else – “ Yuzu continues, tearing Javi out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the here and now. He sighs. “It is hard. They ask so many things –“ Yuzu’s hand flutters through the air. “What is next, will I retire, will I skate in next Olympics, do I want family happiness, do I want to marry.”

“And do you?” Javi says before he can stop himself.

Yuzu lifts his eyebrows, but doesn’t say anything. He stands up from the bench to shuck off his jacket and slip out of his formal shoes. He looks down at his toes, wiggles them a little in his customary toe-socks. Javi thinks the conversation is over, but then Yuzu looks back up and meets his eyes, contemplative. “Not the way they think,” he says quietly, holding Javi’s gaze. Javi’s mind races. Of course he wants to jump to conclusions and interpret this the way that would fit into his world of fantasies and being in love with his former training-mate, but this time, he manages to stop himself.

“Which way is that?” he asks instead, and stands up as well, slightly unnerved by the way Yuzu seemed to tower over him while he was still seated, like Yuzu could see all the way through to his heart as he looked down at him.

Yuzu purses his lips. “You know – have a wife, have children. I don’t want…  _ that _ .”

“Me neither,” Javi admits and Yuzu’s eyes widen almost comically.

“But I thought – “ he starts. “You and Marina were –“

“We are not anymore,” Javi shakes his head. “That’s not what I want.” He doesn’t even notice the step he takes, or the way his eyes flick – involuntarily, distractedly – to Yuzu’s lips again. It’s like he’s a hummingbird, restlessly fluttering closer to the sugared water that has been laid out in front of him.

“What  _ do _ you want, Javi?” It is a whisper, and when Javi looks up, it’s all there, the things he has been seeing, but ignoring, for years. The same things that keep Javi awake at night now. Yuzu’s eyes are focused on him like the rest of the world has ceased to exist, pupils slightly blown, the light flush now spreading from Yuzu’s cheeks down his neck.

_ You _ , Javi wants to say.  _ It has always been you. _ But his words are stuck in his throat and he can barely breathe because Yuzu is suddenly closer. Javi is not sure which one of them had taken another step forward, but he can now see the thin dark brown ring of Yuzu's irises, the freckle on his right eyelid, his individual eyelashes. It is too much, and Javi closes his eyes against the onslaught.

Luckily for Javi, Yuzu has always been the bolder, braver one, the one stubborn enough to get whatever he wants.

The gloss may taste like strawberry, but Javi doesn’t even notice that. All he notices is how soft and warm Yuzu’s mouth feels under his, how perfectly it fits against his, and how the moment their tongues meet, it’s as if an electric current zings through his body. All he notices is how natural it feels to reach for Yuzu’s waist and pull him closer until they’re molded together from knee to shoulder, so much more intimate than all of their previous embraces, but just as easy and right.

All he notices is that, after years of wanting and wondering and denying himself because it just  _ cannot be  _ and it would  _ ruin everything _ , falling into Yuzu does not feel like some grand impossible adventure that will change his life forever, or cause drama. It feels bright and light, like a hot air balloon pulling him up, like freedom and flying. And Javi's always liked flying – jumping, flying, and that split-second of weightlessness before a landing. The only difference is that kissing Yuzu – finally, amazingly  _ kissing Yuzu _ – feels like he will fly on forever.

  
  



End file.
